Crawling (episode)
Teletubbies 1102 - Crawling | Cartoons for KidsTeletubbies 1102 - Crawling | Cartoons for Kids https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qWzqlzO55A (episode begins) Sun: (Rises) Hello everybody. (yawns) Over the hills and far away, The Weasels have come to play. (the house is seen) 1. Waldo: 1. 2. Charles: 2. 3. Julie: 3. 4. Shy: 4. Weasels: Yay! (The Weasels Logo appears) The Weasels. (The Weasels Logo leaves) (They start walking) (together) (Microphones came up) (and saying Time for Weasels) Waldo. Waldo: Waldo. Charles. Charles: Charles. Julie. Julie: Julie. Shy. Shy: Shy. They're Friendly Weasels. All: Friendly Weasels. Say Hello. All: Hello. Waldo, Charles. Both: Oh! Ah! Julie, Shy. Both: Whoa! Oof! They're Friendly Weasels. All: Friendly Weasels. Big hug. (Windmill spins faster) All: Uh-oh. (They ran off) (in fright) (Microphone appears and asked where have they gone) Sun: I don't know. (Later) (however) (Weasels hum tunes) (happily) Weasels: Hiyah. (wave) (Walked along) (happily) (Windmill spins suddenly) All: Uh-oh. (They ran off) (in fright) (They gathered around and hugged in together) (with each other helping) (Then they fall over) (BUMP) (They giggled and chuckled) (while on the ground) (They go up to the top of the hill and stand firm like magic) (shining and working) Waldo: Waldo. Charles: Charles. Julie: Julie. Shy: Shy. (Windmill spins more fast) (at a high speed) (Then a TV screen appeared on Shy's chest) (and plays a film) Kids: Hello. All: Hi. Kids; Watch us. All: Okay. (They start crawling) (together) (They crawl like trains) (on railroad tracks) (They crawl through like small tunnels) (for trains to go through) All: Oooh. (whistle) (They crawl under like bridges) (for trains to cross over and boats to pass under) (They keep crawling) (harder) (They crawl over like bridges) (for boats to pass under and trains to pass over) (They crawl in circles) (by going round and round) (They crawl a lot) (so much) Kids: Bye bye. All: Toodles. All: Aw man. (frown) Shy: Again. Again. All: Okay. (They watch again) (and laugh) (It ended again) (and stopped) Sun: Hello again. (whistles happily) (Later in Weasel Valley) (however) (Weasels came in) (at last) Weasels: Hello. All: Hi. One day, The Weasels started to crawl. (they crawl) Waldo: Let's crawl. Charles: With pleasure. Julie: Crawly, Crawly. Shy: Sure is fun. Waldo crawled along the path. (Waldo crawls along) Waldo: Here I come. (crawls carefully) Charles crawled over the hill. (Charles crawls up hill) Charles: Up and down. (slides) Julie crawled between the trees. (Julie crawls along) Julie: Peek-a-boo. (chuckles) Shy crawled around the flowers. (Shy crawls around the flowers) Shy: Whew. (pants for breath) (They keep crawling along) (quietly) Weasels: Whew. (they pant) Suddenly, The Weasels feel tired. (the Weasels yawn) So, They crawled all the way home. (they crawl home) Then into their beds. (they sleep) (They snore) (quietly) (Then suddenly they hear the windmill spinning when they wake up) (and gasp) Weasels: Oh dear. (they run) (And see what the event is) (since it's going to play) Waldo: Look. Charles: Wow. (The Magic Tree appears) (like magic) (The trunk came first) (like magic) (Then leaves grew on it magically) (POOF) (Birds were on it) (like magic) (Then flew off when the leaves turned orange) (like magic) (Then the leaves blew away like magic) (POOF) (The Magic Tree disappeared like magic) (POOF) (Then the windmill stops) (blowing) (Microphone appears and tells them that it's time for Weasel bye bye) All: Aw... Bye bye, Waldo. Waldo: See you. Bye bye, Charles. Charles: Farewell. Bye bye, Julie. Julie: Toodles. Bye bye, Shy. Shy: Goodbye. (They were gone for a little bit) All: Boo! Nooooooooooooooooooo. All: Nooooooooooooooooo? Bye bye, Waldo. Waldo: Adios. Bye bye, Charles. Charles: Au revoir. Bye bye, Julie. Julie: Bye bye. Bye bye, Shy. Shy: Bye-si-wisey. The sun is setting in the sky, So, Weasels, Say goodbye. Waldo: See you next time. Charles: Thanks for watching. Julie: Ta-ta. Shy: Chioa. Sun: See you for more spoof traveling. Waldo: Bye for now. Sun: Hope you guys will spoof travel on a Kung Fu Panda spoof. (Sun sets) (and is gone) (Episode ends) (and stops) (The Weasels Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes